life can become bright
by kunoichi13sakura
Summary: sakura's life is miserable and everybody hates her she tries to prove herself but sasuke comes along to help her. sasusaku. first fanfic plz go easy on me with the reviews.
1. I hate mylife

Love is a war

Chapter 1

Somewhere in the streets of konoha a scream was heard. There in a house a pink haired girl of 8 was lying helpless on the floor a murderer with crimson red eyes in front of her with a kunai knife and her parent's dead bodies were near.

"What do you want?"Sakura asked in a breathless sound.

"I only wanted to kill two clan's in one night. One was yours and the other one was my own the Uchiha clan and I only left my brother sasuke the one who studies at your ninja academy."Itachi said.

With these words he left the apartment. Sakura couldn't understand what to do because no one understood her like a friend everyone hated her because they thought she was weak and would never become stronger.

She cleared and buried the dead bodies from the house and well cried for now she was left with no one.

Years past until the graduation day at the academy. Sakura's affection towards sasuke was more than you could imagine but as always sasuke remained cold towards her. She was placed in his team with naruto who and hinata were dating. Sakura decided to leave early because she was always bullied by ino tenten and hinata.

She was about to get out when….

"Hey forehead girl what's the hurry?" came ino's voice followed by almost every student of the academy.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked.

"Oh nothing just that where are your mommy and daddy aren't they gonna pick you up in a car?"

"Hey hinata didn't she say yesterday that her mom's gonna pick her?"Tenten said.

"Ino plz don't"sakura said helplessly.

"Oh ya I remember and it's time to tell the whole school. Hey everybody listen up Sakura Haruno has no parents they were killed cos she is weak."

Ino shouted out to everyone.

"Ino why are u doing this? Sakura cried the tears falling from her eyes.

"Just to make u even more miserable"Ino said with joy."Oh u all have to kick her before going out."

Everyone kicked Sakura and she did nothing but cried on the floor. The last to go out was Sasuke and to her great surprise he didn't kick her.

"Why didn't you kick me when everyone did?"Sakura asked.

"What's the point you can't fight back." with this he left leaving sakura to cry .

She walked in the streets until she reached the graveyard. There she sat inront of two graveyards which were of her parents and after a while she went back home. The next day she was in her first training with naruto, sasuke and kakashi.

Sasuke was eager to fight naruto so he did and well ended up very badly. Sakura couldn't help but run to his side than kakashi told her to take sasuke home. She healed him at his home but he was very mad at naruto to beat him. Sakura brought him some food.

"Sasuke-kun plz eat something."

"No"

"...but you need food to build up your strength"

CRASH

Sasuke had thrown the tray from her hands to the floor.

"WHEN I SAID I AM NOT HUNGRY THAN WHY ARE YOU FEEDING ME . CAN'T YOU SEE I'M PISSED OFF. I DON'T WAN'T ANYONE TO TAKE CARE OF ME. I DON'T LIKE YOU SO STOP LOVING ME . I HATE SAKURA LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Sakura was on the verge of tears and she let them all out. She ran away to her house crying.

Back to sasuke .....

_oh great what has the great uchiha sasuke done. _sasuke's inner self said.

shut up

_you made a girl cry _

she is weak

_but sooner or later you'll have to restore your clan_

i'm just 13 now

_you won't be able to love her later_

i dont love her and i don't want to

_she was the only one who loved you after your parents_

my fangirls love me

_are you sure she loves you because of your looks or your heart_

maybe she does

to be continued............


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update.

Chapter 2

Sakura wanted to forget sasuke but how could she after all she loved him.

The next day at training sakura was put against to fight with sasuke by the perverted kakashi.

They took hours fighting each other then kakashi told them to take a break and go back home. Naruto and kakashi left and sasuke was about to leave when he heard sakura's sobs he turned around and saw her badly hurt from the battle.

"What's wrong with you now?" he asked.

"My life it's horrible" she replied through sobs.

"What do u mean ur life u've got everything you've a family, great friends and everything." he said.

"Your wrong……….. I don't have the one I love". She said." The guy I like hates me more than anyone."

"I hate my brother more than I hate you and I said that to you last night cuz I was angry my brother always called me weak. I thought maybe an idiot like naruto cud lose but he beat me too. I'm……….. kinda……….actually I feel……… sor……sorry."he said rather blushing almost 0.0000000000001%.

Before sakura knew a hand was placed on her cheek. "I don't hate you ur kinda c……..cu……………cute."sasuke said (a/n which is never gonna happen in reality).

With that they kissed

The END

I hope you all enjoyed. Plz plz review.


End file.
